


The Collision of Two Epic Forces

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way to communicate with the outside world right now.  She didn’t know if she should cry now or when begging for her life later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collision of Two Epic Forces

“What's going on? Why are you turning off the road?”

“There’s a motel about four miles up ahead.”

“So what?”

“The check engine light is flashing…something’s wrong. We’re not even halfway home; the SUV won't make it the rest of the way.”

“You could’ve just pulled over on the side of the road and checked it out.” Erin said.

“It's pitch black out here.” He reasoned.

“Make a call then…to AAA or something.”

“Look at your phone.” 

“Why?” she asked.

“Just have a look; go on.”

She pulled the phone off her hip and looked at it. It had no bars and no 4G. They were in the middle of hell. How could they be halfway to Quantico and have no cell service? How could these thick woods be a breath away from civilization?

“Please don’t drive us to some off the road motel.”

He looked at her, hearing the fear in her voice though she did a good job of concealing it.

“Oh c'mon, don’t tell me…”

“Don’t you dare make fun of me David.” 

In the dark car he could still see the brimstone flash in her blue eyes. If she was that angry then it was true.

“I haven’t; you won't give me the chance.”

“It’s just got the ridiculous plot of a bad horror movie written all over it. We’re driving down dark roads and the car breaks down and then we have to stop at some nearly unoccupied motel. We won't make it until morning. Our deaths will be gruesome and painful.”

“I have a Glock and two revolvers…I’ll be fine.”

“You'll be...”

“We’ll be Erin.” he put his hand on her shoulder. “I meant that we’ll be fine. Do you think I would ever let anyone hurt you? I need to check out the car.”

“I should've flown back.” she ran her hands over her face. “I should've just sucked it up and flown back to Quantico.”

“With your inner ear problem at the moment it would've been hell. A short hell, as the flight can't be longer than 35 minutes or so, but the pain would've reminded you for days of your choice. The whole team drove back. You didn’t have to come with me.”

“I don’t like crowded cars.”

The truth was that she wasn’t going to deal with Alex Blake, who rode back with Aaron and Jennifer Jareau. And Derek Morgan drove like a maniac…Erin was afraid of getting car sick. She didn’t even want to be out in the field right now but duty called. She was assigned to travel at least four times a year with different teams and do assessments. 

The powers that be always preferred she took on the more challenging cases so she could really see profilers at work. A serial rapist haunting a college campus in a city of less than 20,000 was a challenging case. Aaron Hotchner knew she was coming but didn’t tell his team. He didn’t need them on their best behavior performing for the teacher, he needed them doing what they do. 

This was even more so after the rapes escalated and Beckley, WV had its first non-domestic murder in 8 years. Erin didn’t want to add to the tally though they definitely had to be out of town now having almost been on the road for two hours. There was no way to communicate with the outside world right now. She didn’t know if she should cry now or when begging for her life later on.

“I didn’t have a problem driving you.” Dave said, bringing her out of her thoughts of rape and torture. “I wish you weren't so worried about this, Erin. Cars break down all the time.”

“I could honestly give a damn about the car. I don’t want to end up on the side of a milk carton.”

“I wish you weren't so worried about that either.”

Dave saw the sign for the Beaverton Motel and he slowed down. Of course the vacancy sign was on and he was quite glad to see there were even a few lights in the parking lot. As he pulled in, Dave counted nine separate rooms. This was definitely a tiny establishment. 

He actually had no idea who would even stay here except they might do well in hunting season. There was definitely a fair amount of deer around these parts. He pulled up right next to the office and cut the engine. Erin trembled and he wasn’t sure if it was the cold night air or fear.

“I’ll go and talk to someone in the office.”

“Oh hell no you're not leaving me out here alone David Rossi.”

Dave froze for a moment with his hand on the door handle. Then he looked at her and laughed.

“What are you laughing at?” Erin couldn’t hide her exasperation.

“For a minute, maybe even less than that, you sounded just like my third wife. I just had some major flashbacks.”

“Stephanie? Oh dear God, I apologize.” she said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“Apology accepted. C'mon, let’s go.”

They got out of the car at the same time and walked to the office. Dave opened the screen and tried the knob. It was actually unlocked. The door opened and they walked in. The room was tidy but a bit dusty. 

The furniture was old and no one was at the front desk. He walked over and hit the little bell. No one came out. Dave didn’t want to be one of those annoying people who rang over and over again, not giving a possible senior citizen time to get there so decided to count to 100 in his head. Since patience wasn’t a virtue it wasn’t easy. 

Erin reached around him and hit the bell again. Just as he turned to give her the look an older gentleman came their way. He had a head full of white hair and friendly brown eyes. He greeted them with a smile but also a little bewilderment.

“Well hello there.” he said. “I surely wasn’t expecting visitors tonight.”

“I can tell you with absolute certainty that I wasn’t expecting to be here either.” Erin said.

“I can get you two the honeymoon suite, if you'd like. It’s unoccupied right now.”

“Oh that sounds just perfect.” Dave smiled.

Before Erin could object, the experienced profiler put his arm around her waist and smiled. She pinched him but the smile never wavered.

“What brings you to this neck of the woods at this hour?” the manager asked.

“We were driving to DC from Beckley and the car made one too many funny noises.” Dave said. “I thought it better to stop before we got stuck somewhere undesirable.”

“Good plan, young man. Cecil, about a mile down the road can check that out for you in the morning, if your car can make it there. If not, I’ll call him and he’ll tow it. You let him know you’re friends with old George and he won't gouge you.”

“I really appreciate that.”

“The room is $60 for a night. We charge $50 for the normal rooms if you prefer but the extra ten is for the working jets in the bathtub…extra water costs and all. The honeymooners prefer it; almost like a hot tub. It's gonna have to be cash only as the credit card machine broke last month.”

“That’s fine.” Dave pulled out his wallet and paid the man. He watched him go back into another little room and come back with two keys on beaver key chains. He handed them over.

“Can we call out from the room?” Erin asked. Dave still had his arm around her but she’d relaxed her pinching stance.

“You just have to dial 9 first and standard long distance fees apply. We’re working on getting a tower out here. Most of the day we get fair cell phone service but by nightfall it’s the pits. Sorry about that.”

“It’s OK. Thank you so much for the room.”

“You're welcome. You kids have a great night.”

“Honeymooners?” Erin raised her eyebrow as they went back outside. Dave opened the car and grabbed their go bags. The wind had picked up; thunder rumbled across the sky.

“There was no point in over-explaining.” Dave said.

They walked to the door and Dave unlocked it. He turned on the lights before they went inside. Again, they were faced with a clean but old setting. The television looked like it might be older than Reid. But it was just for the night so it would have to do.

“One bed.” Erin said while Dave closed and locked the door.

“I prefer the left side.”

“I should make you sleep on the floor.” She elbowed him.

“I didn’t cause the engine problems, Erin. I need to call Aaron so he knows we’re alright.”

“I need to take a shower.”

“I’ll stay out here and make sure Norman Bates doesn’t come to get you.”

“You’re not funny!” she hit him on the back of the head. “You're really not funny.”

“A shower is going to relax you.” he picked up the phone. “Go, it’s a good plan.”

Rolling her eyes, Erin grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Dave noticed she pushed the door up but didn’t close it all the way. He snickered about the idea of scaring her witless as he picked up the phone. He valued his life and limb too much to actually do it but the thought crossed his mind. The thought was quite funny.

***

“The water is really hard; I'm going to have to moisturize like crazy. I feel a little more…why are you staring at me? Please wipe that smile off your face.”

“I'm not allowed to smile now?” Dave asked.

“You're not allowed to smile like that.” Erin sat down in the chair with her rosewater and glycerin skin cream. She’d been using it since she was 13. 

“I really like your tee shirt.”

“I didn’t go to Johns Hopkins…Eli did. I stole the shirt.”

“You do realize that you're not wearing anything else, right?”

“I'm wearing panties David. Dammit, stop looking at me like that. You act as if you’ve never seen a woman prepare for bed before. I know that’s not true.”

“It’s been a while since I've seen you do it.” he said. “When we were together back in the day you never prepared for bed. We always just fell in.”

“That was a very, very, very long time ago.” Erin said.

“It wasn’t that long ago. I still have good memories.”

“Did you call Aaron Hotchner?”

She wanted to change the subject. Strolling down memory lane wasn’t the plan tonight. It didn’t help that Dave had pulled out his little stereo with his iPod attached. Right now Donny Hathaway played; there would surely be more music that went straight to her gut. Many moons ago, another lifetime, Dave and Erin shared a million passionate moments to these songs. She didn’t want to hear them tonight.

“I spoke to him.” Dave nodded. “He knows exactly where we are and will send the entire Bureau if he doesn’t hear from me by 10 tomorrow morning.”

“I was thinking about it in the shower. If we don’t account for a second killer or possible bionic strength, you and I could take George the manager if it came to hand to hand combat.”

“You were thinking about that?” he raised his eyebrow.

“Shut up.”

“Possible bionic strength?”

“Just shut up.”

“Yes ma'am.” Dave hid his smirk.

Erin sighed, standing up from the chair. She went back into the bathroom and pushed up the door. Dave needed to put on something he could relax in. It wasn’t bedtime yet but he didn’t want to sit in a motel room dressed like an FBI agent. Maybe he’d even have some time to write tonight. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt from his go bag, Dave waited for Erin to come out of the bathroom. When she did she was wearing pajama pants and sports socks.

“I'm hungry.” She said.

“I was just thinking about that. I don’t think it’s a good idea to try to get too far in the car. I did see vending machines outside of the office. It’s not perfect but how does Cheetos and Coca-Cola sound?”

“It sounds like old George the office manager might be psychic.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean our first honeymoon.” Erin replied. “Have you forgotten about hot dogs, beer, and warm peanuts?”

“We were young and impulsive.” He said.

“I was young David…and you're still impulsive.”

“Next time we’ll have reservations at the best place in town. No expense will be spared.”

“There isn’t going to be a next time.” she tried to hide her smile.

“Will you be alright in here by yourself?” Dave asked.

“I'm locking the door behind you.”

“I’ll take my keys.” He held up the beaver key chain.

Erin nodded and watched him leave. She went over to the door, appreciating that there was a double lock. She shivered so went to check the thermostat. After turning it up, Erin went to sit on the bed. It was barely comfortable but would have to do tonight. 

She turned on the TV, surprised it actually worked. Who knew what channels they really had but Erin didn’t mind flipping on mute. If there was no cell phone service than that meant no wifi. As much as she wanted to check her email and all the other online things that occupied her life on the hourly basis, Erin felt good that there was a pretty viable excuse not to.

“Erin?” Dave knocked on the door. “Erin, you put the night lock on. Hey Erin.”

“I'm coming.” She got up and opened the door. Dave walked in with his hands full. “I'm sorry.”

“It’s alright. I got you a Diet Coke and two bags of Cheetos. And they're actually real sized bags. Maybe one will be breakfast in the morning.” he put everything on the bed.

“I sincerely hope not. I turned on the TV. There's nothing on but I’ll leave it on mute while I surf.”

“I don’t mind. I'm going to change my clothes.”

“While you do that I'm going to eat your cookies.”

Dave couldn’t help but grin as he grabbed his sweats and went into the bathroom.

***

“I think deep down under those designer suits the bad girl still lives, Erin.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“You can tell me all about it but I need you to talk slowly. Also, I’d appreciate it if you stroked the body parts that you're talking about.”

“Oh my God,” Erin covered her mouth as she burst into laughter. “You're so disgusting. Shut up.”

Dave kissed her. He didn’t quite mean to but was helpless against the pull of her. The smell of rosewater on her skin brought back memories. Erin couldn’t sleep so she just moved into his arms as if she did it all the time. It baffled Dave but soon he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

“I wish you wouldn’t have done that.” she whispered as their lips came apart.

“This is our own private island. It’s not the real world, Erin. We can kiss if we want; if you want. If you don’t want then we won't. I can hold you without losing control.”

“I haven’t had a one-night stand in too long to recall.”

“This is me.” Dave caressed her face. “We've always been more than a one-night stand.”

“I don’t want to over think things.”

“Then don’t.” he kissed her lips and then her nose. “We’re not going to fuck tonight because we’re stuck in a rather dreary motel. We’ll make love because despite everything I've put you through, and vice-versa, we will always be attracted to each other.”

“What if I want to fuck tonight?” Erin asked.

“You tell me what you want. I bring my A game to every party.”

“Some things will never change.”

Dave smiled. He pulled down the covers. If memory served, which it usually did, Erin preferred to be under the covers. They got off the bed and then slipped back under the scratchy blankets. 

Dave undressed her before pulling off his own clothes. He was going to take his time, make it last, and remind her how good it could be. Of course sex wasn’t the place where Erin and Dave ever had their problems. If it was just about satisfaction between the sheets they would still be married.

“Mmm David…” she arched her back. 

Erin didn’t need to tell him how long it had been since anyone brought her to climax. There were offers, there were always offers, but she usually turned them down. After all she’d been through at the end of her marriage to Eli, a loveless romp didn’t seem appealing. Erin understood there were people who just enjoyed sex. 

She didn’t begrudge them; even envied them sometimes. She loved intimacy. She loved closeness and having those feelings like fireworks for the man she was with. That made the sex even more amazing. A game or not. Erin wondered what tonight with David would be like.

“You feel so good baby.” He buried his face in the crook of her neck, planting kisses there while stroking between her thighs. “Tell me how good it feels.”

Erin opened her mouth but nothing came out but a whimper. Dave slipped one finger inside of her and then two. Erin quivered with the first wave of her climax. She wanted to hold on, knew he could take her there and all the way back. Dave’s finger curved and reached her G spot.

“Ohhh God, fuck me.” she gripped the cheap sheets beneath her. “Don’t stop!”

He fucked her until Erin was practically incoherent. Then Dave rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts. He felt the spark begin at the tips of her toes. Erin spread her thighs more and shifted her hips. Oh God, she was falling…she was falling fast.

“David, David, oh God, ohhh God, I hate you!”

He knew that she didn’t hate him, at least Dave hoped not. Erin just said things like that in ecstasy. There was no way she’d let him do what he was doing if she hated him. Dave just let her entire body blossom around his. There were few things better than a woman flushed from climax. It was such a turn on.

“Take me from behind.” Erin whispered breathlessly.

She knew how much Dave got off on that, and so did she. Even though she was whooped from the foreplay, Erin had enough strength to turn over on her side. Dave spooned behind her and his hard cock pressed against her. He slid in slow, she was so wet. It was probably best to go easy for a while. His strokes were long and deep; Dave cupped her breast and squeezed.

“You're so beautiful, baby.” He kissed the nape of her neck. “You're the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Harder.” Erin spoke through clenched teeth as she pushed against him. Erin squirmed as he gripped her hip hard. He might leave a mark there. Oh God, let him leave a mark.

Dave thrust hard and loved the noise Erin made. It straddled the line between pleasure and pain, which drove him crazy. He thrust again and again, pinching her nipple hard. Erin reached between her thighs to stimulate her clit.

“Oh Erin, mmm baby, yes, yes, yes!”

“Right there, don’t stop. Oh God,”

She was falling again and it was dizzying. As Dave’s hand moved over hers, Erin climaxed. He was on her heels, calling her name. His body shook as he filled her. They didn't talk for a while and that suited them both. It was going to take some time to recover from the intensity of their lovemaking. Tonight at the Beaverton Motel they had nothing but time.

“I meant it when I said earlier that I hated you.” Erin whispered.

“That’s unfortunate. I never realized you were into hate sex.”

“I'm not usually.” Erin pulled away from him. She turned over and looked at him. She put her chin in the palm of her hand and just looked at him. “You’ve aged well.”

“It’s an Italian thing. So have you, by the way.”

“You just make me so damn angry sometimes.”

“I know. You're not always my favorite person in the world either. That doesn’t mean…”

“It’s not going to happen David.” She shook her head.

“I was going to say lets bury the hatchet. We don’t have to be best friends, I'm not sure we can be after all the sides we've seen of each other, but we don’t have to hate each other. We don’t have to be active in our contempt.”

“You started it.”

“That’s mature.” Dave smirked.

“I'm just saying, for the record.”

“Fine, I started it. Are you happy?”

“It’s a start.”

“Woman…” Rossi pulled her close and kissed her breathless. Then he pressed his forehead to hers. “I should apologize. I step out of line sometimes and it’s not just about you being the boss but as another human being. I give you hell and you don’t always deserve it. I just…”

“You’ve made your choices, David.” Erin pulled away from him again. She turned and gathered her pajamas from the floor. “I've made mine too and I live with them. You can do the same; I have faith in you.”

She sat up and started to get dressed. Dave just looked at her naked back until Erin pulled the shirt over her head. Then she was out of bed and going to her purse. She grabbed a sterling silver cigarette case and a lighter.

“You still have that?”

“It was a good gift.”

“I thought you would rid yourself of any reminders of me.”

“You don’t know me as well as you think.” Erin’s smile was sad. She didn’t add, and you never have. It wasn’t true and they just didn’t need to go there tonight. If he really wanted to stop hurting each other then she did too. “Its cold but I'm going to step outside.”

“I don’t mind if you smoke in here; and it’s dark outside. It was drizzling when I went to the vending machine.”

“I need some air.”

Dave figured she must have really wanted to get away from him if she was going out there. Erin had made it clear, multiple times, that motels in the middle of nowhere were on her list of things to avoid. Yet she stood outside having a cigarette. That had to be one of the things to avoid to survive a horror movie. 

He didn’t want to spy on her but also wanted to make sure she was alright. There was no one around for miles…no one to hear her scream. But it was clear she wanted to be alone so he would leave her alone. Dave would leave her alone for five minutes and then check on her.

***


End file.
